<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redemption And Love So Sweet by JasmineWayne127</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959313">Redemption And Love So Sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineWayne127/pseuds/JasmineWayne127'>JasmineWayne127</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uncharted (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asperger Syndrome, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Panic Attacks, Post-Divorce, Rafe Adler Lives, Redemption, Single Parent Rafe Adler, Slow To Update, Tags Are Hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineWayne127/pseuds/JasmineWayne127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the destroyed Avery Treasure and nearly dying, Rafe decides to lead a normal less dangerous life and years later becomes a single father dealing with a messy divorce, when his daughter Rachel befriends Cassie Drake, the daughter of his ex-rival Nathan Drake, the last person he wanted to see was Sam Drake. </p><p>The two bond over their failed accomplishments and find themselves falling in love. </p><p>Will Rafe find his redemption or let the one thing in his life that mattered fall from his grasp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher, Rafe Adler/Samuel Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Redemption is something you have to fight for in a very personal, down-dirty way. Some of our characters lose that, some stray from that, and some regain it.</p><p>~ Joss Whedon</p><p>Contrary to what we may have been taught to think, unnecessary and unchosen suffering wounds us but need not scar us for life. It does mark us. What we allow the mark of our suffering to become is in our own hands. </p><p>~ Bell Hooks, All About Love: New Visions </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Rachel Johanna Adler, get down here this instant, you're going to be late for school!"</p><p>Rafe Adler yelled from the huge kitchen distracted by his phone trying to stay focus on the distraction where his youngest son Leo Adler was clinging onto his father's leg. </p><p>"I'm coming!" Came the loud screaming reply from the stairs. </p><p>"Here's the children's school lunches, sir." Maria, a dear family friend since the children were born, who was both the cook, and housekeeper set down two brown paper bags rolled down that were clipped by green frog clips on the marble island. </p><p>"Thank you, Maria." Rafe gave her a gracious smile. </p><p>"I'm ready." </p><p>Rafe turned around to acknowledge his daughter and took a double-take, eyes blinking. Incredulous, he took in what his daughter was wearing. She was wearing a pink crop top that showed a sliver of her stomach and belly button, around her neck a black choker with a gold skull, and a short, jean skirt that went her way past her thigh. The outfit must have been from her mother and Rafe felt burning anger that he hadn't felt since when Sam and Nate Drake had ruined his chance at getting acknowledged and recognized for his achievement in finding Avery's Treasure, which had nearly cost him his life. Was the crazy woman insane, trying to get their daughter sexually assaulted? She was thirteen for fucking sakes. He was thankful he got away from the maniacal, manipulative harpy when he had the chance. His parental instincts of protecting his child kick-started within him, leaving him feeling overprotective and wanting to cover her up in so many jackets that she would only be able to waddle to school. </p><p>"Oh, my word." Maria sounded scandalized. </p><p>Leo looked at his sister with shiny expressive brown eyes so much likes his sister's, with a curious look. "Why are you dressed like that." </p><p>"What the fuck are you wearing?" Rafe unattractively screeched making his daughter wince. </p><p>Rachel looked as uncomfortable as Rafe felt horrified, "Mom made me wear it." </p><p>"Your mother?" He asked incredulously. </p><p>"Stop being a party pooper, Rafael." A silky British voice that once made his blood boil pleasantly, now just made him feel like ants were crawling over his skin, had spoken from the entryway of the kitchen. "She needs to impress all the boys." </p><p>Maria wrinkled her nose, her face scrunched up into a frown looking like she smelled something bad, and proceeded to open the door of the walk-in food pantry not wanting to deal with the situation.</p><p>Rafe couldn't blame her, he didn't want to deal with the selfish harlot who always seemed to enjoy seeing that she could get underneath her skin. </p><p>Catherine Crenshaw stood in all her pompous glory of European beauty. As always, she was always perfectly groomed: her makeup was impeccably expertly applied, no smudges or flaws could be seen, and her long, wavy pale blond hair was coiffed in a swept-back style that suited her attractive face. She was wearing a meticulously tailored black pencil skirt; a cream silk blouse, a black blazer to match the skirt, black pantyhose; a thick band of an expensive-looking 4k carrot diamond necklace that she was given by her paramour, and two-inch red shiny heels. Catherine was very beautiful. That beauty was the reason which drawled Rafe in to marry her and for her money, but he found out a little too late that it was the ultimate mistake of his life. </p><p>"Mommy." Leo excitedly ran over to his mother who wrapped her arms around him. </p><p>"Leonidas, my darling." Catherine patted his head fondly in an affectionate way which was rare for her. </p><p>"How did you get in here?" Rafe demanded. </p><p>"Marcus let me in." She replied. </p><p>The mentioned gentleman with Bluetooth beats headphones came into the kitchen from the door that led to the dining room humming to the music coming from the buds not even looking at least a bit guilty for letting in his employer's almost ex-wife, was opening the fridge getting out a can of sprite. Marcus Rosales was Maria's great-nephew, people would be surprised to find out that a 58-year-old Argentinian immigrant had a half-Persian great-nephew of Mexican-American heritage who just started becoming an adult at twenty-three years old while still being considered young in her older years. </p><p>Marcus started working as hired help to clean the pool every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, who Catherine kept seducing him into being her boy toy during their marriage when he became of age. Rafe instantly believed him when he told him this, seeing the uneasiness he was feeling by his eyes. So he had him come to clean the pool a little later on Tuesday and Thursday instead of in the afternoon since Catherine was always busy working and sleeping with other men. She stopped right after finding out Marcus was gay when she found her twenty-six-year-old step-brother Keaten Blakesley and him in a compromising position by the pool during a party she was hosting for their inner circle of the rich. It was satisfying to see her screaming in a fit of rage looking like a hysterical mad person in front of all their shocked friends. </p><p>Rafe honestly didn't care that his employee was being shagged by his brother-in-law, man, or woman. Keaton and Marcus ended up getting together since that event and have dated ever since. </p><p>Putting the can up to his lips Marcus now just noticing the five pair sets of eyes (including six, as Maria was poking her head out of the pantry) and grinned sheepishly. "What's up." </p><p>"What's up?" Rafe repeated, clear agitation and anger seeping out of his voice. "Why did you let her in?" </p><p>Marcus winced at the volume of his boss's voice, which Rafe took to mean he was listening to his music a little on low but enough for him to drown everything out if he so wishes. "I didn't. I was going out to jog around the mansion like I do every day. She was just there standing at the door, not even bothering to ring the doorbell and let herself in like she still owned the place." When he turned to Rachel who was standing close to the fridge which was situated at the entryway taking in her outfit with critical eyes and blinked. "What are you wearing kiddo, it's like a hooker threw up on you." </p><p>"It's not like I would have picked you to be the one letting me in any way. It's a shame that Winston didn't open the door. He always did seem like he knew I was there without having to hear the doorbell." Charlotte scoffed, looking down at her son with a small affectionate smile. "How about you and your sister get your stuff ready for school." </p><p>"Okay." Leo happily ran out of the kitchen giggling, while Rachel followed right after him kissing her mother's cheek as she went, looking relieved to be out of there. </p><p>"You trying to send your kid to the wolves?" Marcus teased, taking a sip of the can in his hand. </p><p>Charlotte glared at him, hands on her hips. "I just want to flaunt how beautiful my daughter is." </p><p>"And how is having her wear, that potential rape trap," Rafe was giving a murderous glare. "What kind of mother are you?" </p><p>Charlotte gave him an indifferent look and waved away his concern. "One that wants our little girl to have everything she wants." </p><p>Rafe scoffed under his breath. "What do you want Charlotte?" </p><p>Her lower lip jutted into a pout. "It's my turn to take our little ones to school." She raised an eyebrow, a look that said it was obvious why she was here. </p><p>Rafe shook his head. "No, it's my turn to take them to school." </p><p>His ex-wife's eyebrows the same color as her hair furrowed in anger, mouth in a straight thin line with an expression of outrage on her face making the frowning lines more prominent. "What do you mean you're taking them to school. We have joint custody of our children. It was your turn last week."</p><p>He gave her an "I don't care what you fucking want" look. "No, last week you had them. Now it's my turn." </p><p>"Is this your way of getting at me?" Charlotte demanded practically foaming at the mouth. </p><p>"No, it's just it's my turn to take them to school." Rafe sighed. "No one is getting at you. That ship has long set sailed."</p><p>Marcus looked between them back and forth while also looking like he didn't want to be here. Maria was frowning with a concerned expression on her face, though her body was taut, ready to help if things went hairy. She had a mean left hook and surprisingly good at knocking out a burglar with a ladle. </p><p>Before he could say anything, mouth halfway in an open motion, another person joined them into the kitchen. A very fashionable someone. Charlotte's step-brother, Keaten Blakesley strolled his way in. He was in his stylish motif; wearing tight, skinny jeans that showed off his well-muscled legs and accented his gluteus and crotch area, a white button-up shirt with a few too many buttons undone that showed off his skin and defined collarbones, a dark green bomber jacket with a matching scarf hanging loose around his neck that brought out the tan. A pair of Ombraz Armless sunglasses were high upon his head, pushing the black strands of his bangs back. </p><p>Marcus' eyes lit up at the sight of his boyfriend and Keaton was full of Marcus Rosales. He has his arms around his neck pulling into a kiss that was deep and messy like he hadn't seen him in so long. </p><p>Rafe rolled his eyes at the sight but his face was fond and amusement was clear at the corners of his mouth. Catherine on the other hand was not amused, her face pulled into a look of disgust and repulsed at their love. She hadn't liked her step-brother and didn't have much of a good relationship with her step-mother either, so this scene gave her that much dislike. </p><p>Keaton laughed as he pulled away from the kiss, connecting his forehead to Marcus and they both shared an Eskimo kiss. "I know I'm hot but there's no need to get all crazy on me. It's not like I was gone for a year." </p><p>"You being on a business for three weeks is too long for me." Marcus pouted. </p><p>Keaton chuckled ruffling his boyfriend's hair. "You are always so cute." </p><p>"Yes, yes." Catherine clapped, rolling her eyes. "Nice to see you </p><p>Keaton looked over his shoulder at his step-sister giving her a teasing expression that lit up his entire face. "Aww, are you still bitter after all this time." </p><p>She harrumphed. "Not at all. You and he can have each other." </p><p>"That's the first time I've seen her not have a good come back," Marcus whispered into Keaton's ear who nodded chuckling in agreement. </p><p>Rafe felt restlessness inside him, wanting to move away from this situation, just wanting to take the kids to school and get over to the company so this day could be over with. He would then like to have dinner with his family, then secretly open a bottle of wine and watch reruns of Doctor Who with Keaton and Marcus. He wanted to get this over with and be dead to the world in sleep. </p><p>"Uncle Keaton!" A squeal came from this way.  </p><p>All the adults seem to have relaxed as soon as Rachel and Leo came back into the kitchen. Even adults knew that children should not experience them fighting. Thankfully, to Rafe's relief, Rachel had changed into something more comfortable. She was wearing one of his old sweaters from the '90s which was baggy on her reaching to below her hips and a pair of jeans, her brown hair she got from him, with the same texture and color as his own, was pulled back into a ponytail. </p><p>Keaton kneeled his arms wide as Leo rushed into his arms, laughing, and with the strength of a thousand men, his former brother-in-law picked him up resting on his hip. </p><p>"How's my favorite nephew." He kissed his little blonde head. </p><p>"I'm doing good." Leo squealed. </p><p>"I got you guys souvenir's from Japan," Keaton announced. "Some local drinks, snacks, and some manga of your favorite anime, what's it called." He paused, grinning. "Ah, yes, Fruits Basket." </p><p>"Um, that's nice uncle Keaton, but maybe give them to us later because we've got to like go to school like right now." Rachel looked down at her wristwatch on her left wrist, a gift for her fifth birthday. It was an Elmo watch because she grew up watching Sesame Street. "We're not late but in twenty minutes we'll be very done for." </p><p>Keaton's hung his head like someone who was told he couldn't play outside and had to clean up his room. "Being the fun uncle has been foiled by my niece and nephew's education." He leaned into Marcus's side who chuckled, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist. Leo giggled not quite understanding his uncle's despair. </p><p>After Maria heated two ham and cheese Hot Pockets in the microwave and give the kid's their lunch, Rafe finished his coffee and Cathrine finally drove away, the three of them were soon in the limo and on the way to school. Keaton was staying back with Marcus at the home to spend quality time together. Maria went out in a yellow Volkswagen that Rafe gave as a gift of gratitude and friendship going out visiting some friends. </p><hr/><p>Rafe thrummed his finger on the armrest in a nervous tick, his other arm rested against the window his chin in hand. The outside passed by them in a blur, drivers in other cars surrounding them as if they were in Hour Rush. Rachel was on her phone, the sound of Call of Duty. Leo was rattling off about his knowledge of all the species of aquatic life to their John the driver who was listening attentively as he had grown up with young siblings and five kids himself, he knew the drill. </p><p>He had been trying to find the right way to tell his children that was he was planning to finally start dating again. It had been a long time since he and Catherine separated, and it been a month since the divorce. Rafe didn't know how his thirteen-year-old teenager would react to him dating. Heck, he had a nine-year-old who was on the autism spectrum, Leo didn't just get along with anybody he met and didn't know. Also, not just women but men also. How could you tell your children that you had been questioning your sexuality and wanting to be happy for them by dating again? </p><p>"Dad are you okay?" </p><p>Rafe was brought out of his thoughts turning his head over to Rachel, who had a concern on her face no longer playing on her phone which was laying right next to her. She looked so much like her grandmother, his mother, it was like a physical ache. Leo had stopped speaking to John and was finishing up the last of his homework. </p><p>He straightened up from his slouched position and folded his hand in his lap. "I wanted to talk to you guys about something."</p><p>Rachel's expression turned from concern to surprise and a little nervousness, biting the bottom of her lip, a tick that inherited she had inherited from him also. "About what?" </p><p>Leo had turned his full attention to him, brown eyes wide and innocent. </p><p>"I'm thinking about dating again." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>